Return of Eclipse
by Secret-Brony-S.H
Summary: When a pony, long forgotten, returns and decides to make some friends, everything will be ok, right? Right? OXC X various characters Twilight X Celestia Luna X OC and others
1. Chapter 1

Return of Eclipse

I do not own MLP:FIM. If I did, it would probably suck. Leave honest reviews, no flaming. If you flame, I WILL LOVE AND TOLERATE THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!

Also, a good review from TheArchive mad me realize a problem with the style of writing and how short it was. So I've decided to redo the prologue, mainly because it was rushed in the first place.

Enjoy

Prologue: Brother?

Celestia awoke from her circular cushion next to the fireplace, which was still smoldering from the night before. She went outside on her balcony to see her sister, Luna, admiring her night. Luna noticed her sister's presence and her horn glowed as the moon started to lower and she turned to Celestia.

"Did you sleep well sis?"

Celestia nodded and said "Yes, ready to turn in?"

Luna yawned and said "Yeah, you don't know how tired I am"

Celestia's horn glowed and the sun began to rise into the sky. Then before Luna could turn around to leave she and Celestia saw a figure upon the horizon. It started to get larger as the figure drew ever closer to the castle. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the figure had flown over the castle wall startling a few guards. The intruder then landed in front of the two. He was a black alicorn slightly taller than Celestia, with a long shaggy white mane, and he had eyes that were an icy silver color. He looked down mainly at Celestia and then Luna his wings splayed and almost blocking the sun from view. His wings then folded to his side, which then showed his cutie mark, a black orb with a white glow around it. He started to slowly walk toward Celestia, coming inches away from her face. He looked at her for second with an almost pentrating gaze before wraping his head around her neck in a loving brace wile saying in a slightly deep voice

"I have missed you very much sisters"

Celestia could only struggle to say "Brother?"

The black alicorn could only chuckle as he said "It has been a long time Tia"

He looked at Luna who was awestruck and said "I see you have been growing ever since I was gone Little Luna"

Luna blew up a little and said "I'm not little, I'm a full grown mare"

The alicorn chuckled again and said "I know, but you'll always be my little sis" as he kissed her forehead, causing Luna to slightly blush.

Celestia looked at him with an alomost pleading look and said "So. . . are you here to stay now?"

He looked at them and said "Yes"

Celestia's eyes started to let loose tears of joy as she hugged him back and said "I missed you Eclipse"

Then Luna ran up and hugged him too saying "Me too. brother"

He hugged them both and said "Don't worry, I'm never going to leave you two again"

Suddenly, a guard busted through the doors to Celestia's room to find the siblings in loving embrace. They looked at each other decided best to keep the other guards away and leave the rulers on their own.

Celestia looked at her brother and asked "So, what all have you done during your travels?"

He looked at her and said "It's a long story. . ."

His stomach growled and he continued with a chuckle". . .let's discuss this over breakfast"

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Return of Eclipse

I do not own MLP:FIM. If I did, it would probably suck. Leave honest reviews, no flaming.

Chapter 1: The tales of adventure?

Celestia and Eclipse sat at a table within the palace's dining hall, as some chefs brought some pancakes to the both of them topped with fresh fruit and syrup. Eclipse used his magic to pick up utencils to begin to slice into his pancake.

"So you were asking about what I have done since I left?" Eclipse inquired as he took a bite of the pancakes.

Celestia smirked and said "Well you have been gone for about 1200 years" as she proceeded to take a small bite of her pancakes as well.

Eclipse chuckled and asked "Has it really been that long?" as he finished his pancakes.

Celestia slightly surpised by the fact that he was alresy done and she had not even ate a fourth of her food said "You were hungery weren't you"

He looked and smiled as he said "It's been a long time since I have eaten such good food. I'm glad that the palace cook's skills haven't diminished with the continuing generations"

Celestia giggled a bit before asking "So, what did you discover on your expedition?" as she continued to eat her breakfast.

Eclipse's horn began to glow and a black saddlebag appeared out of thin air and was palced on the table. The saddlebag was rragged and bit dusty. Eclipse's horn began to glow again, and the bag opened and several tomes and scrools floated out onto the table.

"I spent many years traveling over Equastria to gather knowledge of our land and later I travelled further to learn more of foreign lands. I found many new countries and brought some souveniers from each"

As Eclipse's horn began to glow once more, several odd item floated out of his saddlebags and onto the table.

Celestia just finished eating, and as the servants cleared the plates from the table, she saw the many odd items before her. She curiously looked at one that looked like a pear shaped pony sitting on it's haunches and asked "Eclipse, where is that on from?"

Eclipse chuckled at the memory and answered "That is from a cold country to the far east known as Rushia. It's a special toy that can be seperated to find a smaller one inside, and same can be done to smaller one and so on" He got closer to Celestia and whispered "I also found out personally, that they have very strong alcohol ther called vodka"

Celestia giggled and said "Years ago we started a trade with merchants who sold vodka, and I agree it is very strong. A. little too strong if you ask me" She giggled before saying "When I first tried it, I was so drunk that took all the wax from the cleaning supplies and covered the ballroom floor with it during the Grand Galloping Gala two years ago!"

Celestia and Eclipse burst into laughter and Eclipse said "That is hilarious! I'd expect that from Luna, but you! That made my day"

"I know . . ." Celestia said with a suddenly dampened mood.

"What's wrong Celly?" Eclipse asked as he noticed her mood change.

She sheepishly grinned and closed her eyes before saying "Nothing at all, why whould think that, cause theres nothing wrong"

Eclipse sternly looked at her and snoted before saying, "Don't lie to me sister"

Celestia sighed and said "Well, if you must know, it's about Luna"

Eclipse asked "Is this about her not growing much since I left" raising an eybrow in question.

Celsetia looked him in the eye and said "No, but it has something to do with that"

Eclipse started to look more serious before lowering his voice slightly and asking "What happened Celestia?"

Celestia started to explain " A few centuries after you left, Luna started to envy how ponies enjoyed my days and. . . something changed her"

Eclipse reaised an eyebrow in a quizical expression and asked "What do you mean something changed her?"

Celestia sobbed and continued "One day she wouldn't lower the moon, and when I confronted her about it there was something wrong with her. She had suddenly gained more power than she ever had before and had a malicious attitude"

Celestia, now on the verge of crying said "I was left with no other choice brother, I had to use The Elements on her, if I didn't she would've . . ."

Celestia cringed at the memory when Eclipse walked over, put hoove on her shoulder in a comforting manner and said "Sister, I understand, and you did the right thing by both using The Elements and by telling. It's a bad thing to keep your feelings bottled up like that. Remember how I was after our parents death?"

Celestia sniffed and nodded.

"Then listen, maybe we should go do something as a family. You, me, and Luna, should all go on a vacation or something" Eclipse reasoned.

Celestia then had a worried expression on her face and said "But, what about the kingdom?"

Eclipse calmly replied "Don't worry about that. Just tell The Council that you and Luna are taking time off with your recently returned brother, and let them run the kingdom for a while"

Celestia thought silently for second pacing back and forth across the dining hall's marble floor before saying "Okay, we'll leave Council in charge while we go on vacation, but we're going to have to use or physical tranformation magic to remain unnoticed by the other ponies"

"Of course, if the other ponies knew who we are then we won't be able to do anything for all tje ponies walking underneath us" replied Eclipse in an understanding tone.

Celestia nodded and walked towards Eclipse and asked "Where should we go?"

Eclipse pondered about it, unconciously scraping at the floor, before he his face suddenly lifted and he said "We should go somewhere quiet, away from all the noise and politics of Canterlot. I flew over a nice little town on the way here that we can go to for our vacation"

Celestia grinned and nodded as she said "That sounds absolutly wonderful. I'll inform Luna right away and we'll begin to pack so we can leave tomarrow morning"

Eclipse nodded and yawned before saying "Well, I'm really tired from the flying. I'll probably tak a quick nap and then explore Canterlot until dinner"

"Okay, rest well brother" Celestia said to Eclipse as he passed her and walked out of the dining hall. She then said to herself "Maybe I should send a letter to Twilight Sparkle a letter telling her about our vacation" She then proceeded to walk out of the room and proceeded towards her room to write a letter to Twilight.

End of Chapter.

Hope this makes up for the short introduction chapter. Read and review and I will start to write again later. Til the next chapter, farewell fellow bronys.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of Eclipse

I do not own MLP:FIM. If I did, it would probably suck. Leave honest reviews, no flaming.

I have been writing on the phone so I have problems writing. I once had an entire oneshot of a pony version of 9/11 to honor all of the victims that I was going to release, but it was on the wrong document format. As soon as I get a computer, I'll combine the first chapter and prologue and write more often. And if everyone wants, I'l rewrite the 9/11 fic. Just be cool and don't steal the idea, cause if you do at least credit me for the idea or I'll report you, and I don't want to have to do that. :(

On with the story! XD (P.S. If you couldn't tell, I'M INSANE!)

Chapter 2: Canterlot over the millenia

Twilight was reading a book on magical enchantments, while Spike was organizing some books from earlier. She left a bookmark to save her place in the book as she closed it, and walked up to Spike and said "You ready to help Rarity deliver that order to Hoity Toity?"

"You bet! I'd do anything to help Rarity, but why are we delivering this stuff to Canterlot? Hoity Toity is based in Manehatten, isn't he?" Spike inquired.

Twilight thought about it and said "I remember Rarity saying something about a fashion show, but that is all I know. Look on the bright side though, we get to see all our old friends and visit our hometown!"

Spike and Twilight were both excited by this fact. Spike had already bought a gift to give to Moondancer to make up for not coming to her birthday and Twilight had prepared to give her next report on friendship in person to the princess.

They were preparing to leave outside as the sun began to rise, when they opened the door to see a stuning sight. The sun had been replaced with a black object that was surrounded by a glowing white ring. Twilight stared in awe at the enigmatic phenomenon as Spike clung to her leg in fear. They quickly ran through Ponyville, passing many stunned ponies as they made their way to Carousel Boutique.

As they ran through the door, they saw that all they're friends excluding Fluttershy and Applejack gathered in the gallery.

Rarity casually trotted over to Twilight and calmly asked "That 'thing' in the sky is simply atrocious, isn't it Twilight?"

Spike and Twilight looked at Rarity in disbelief before Twilight asked "How can you act so calm at a time like this? Something might have happened to the Princess"

Rarity huffed and said "Well, a lady must keep hero composure, even is such a dreadful time. You really must calm down darling, I'm sure that Celestia is fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly, Twilight gasped and asked "What if she's hurt? What if Discord is back? What if . . ."

Rainbow Dash quickly flew up to her and shook her out of her panic and said "Calm down Twilight! I'm sure that what ever has happened, I can handle it"

Pinkie bounced up and said "Yeah you silly filly, Dash can handle it, she'll be like WHOOSH and BAM. and those meanies will wish they never came to Equastria"

Dash landed and splayed her wings before saying "Pinkie's right, so I say we go and KICK SOME FLANK!"

Rainbow Dash quickly flew towards the door" which Rarity opened with her magic to avoid damage, yelling her trademark war cry. What they saw next surprised them.

The sun was rose in the sky and life in Ponyville had seemed to continue as normal. They all stood there with they jaws hanging loose, except for Rarity who had fainted and Pinkie who simply said "Oh, the sun's back. Well, see everypony later. There are cupcakes just begging to be baked" as she started to bounce towards the Sugarcube Corner.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash stood there with their mouth agape as Rarity came over and said "Well don't just stand there like that darling. I can see Rainbow Dash acting as so, but if you do that any longer, ponies are going to question your manners"

Twilight shook her head quickly and said "Heh heh, well, I'm going to the library to write the princess a letter and hope she can explain this" Before galloping to the library.

Spike ,who was hiding behind a stray pony mannequin, run out the store after Twilight screaming "Wait for me!"

Rarity sighed as she retreated into her store to gather the delivery and asked Rainbow Dash "Are you okay?"

Rainbow, just realizing the amount of time that had passed, simply said, in an unsure tone "Uhh, yeah. I have to, um, move some clouds. See ya later Rarity"

Rarity watched as Rainbow quickly flew off in a random direction and thought, "What has her so worried?" as she trotted back inside.

Meanwhile in the Ponyville Library . . .

Twilight was panicking to find a quill and some ink, nearly destroying the library in the process. She continued to use her magic to pull out drawers, empty shelves, and turn over bookcases, looking for the quill and ink that hid from her. She look at the mess around her and yelled in frustration "SPIIIIIKE!"

"What Twi. . . WHAT HAPPENED?" Spike replied as he walked in to see disaster that layed before him.

Twilight still had an irritated look on her face and asked "How am I supposed to find some ink and a quill in this mess? And now, where's the parchment?"

Spike grew irritated and thought 'Does she know how long it take to clean this place?' He sighed and said "Twilight you need to calm down"

Twilight's pupils shrank as she got inches from Spike's face and said "Calm? CALM! I am COMPLETELY calm right now! But I can't just sit around and hope the Princess is okay"

Just then, a lightbulb appeared above Twilight's head and she said "If I can't send a 'message' to Celestia, then I'll go myself. Alright Spike, prepare yourself, I need you to breathe fire on me"

Spike gasped "Twilight are you insane?"

Twilight got a stern look on her face and explained "No, you are magically linked to the Princess, which is why when you breathe fire on those letters they are sent to Princess Celestia. So if you breathe fire on me, I get a one-way ticket to the palace"

Spike just gawked at the idea and said "Are you even listening to yourself right now? You need to get a gri. . ."

He suddenly stopped and burped up a magical plume of smoke that turned into a letter and landed in front of Twilight. She instantly picked up the note and began to read it's contents.

'Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I am sending this letter to inform you that the event that took place this morning in which the sun was blocked off was a phenomenon that is caused by my brother, Prince Eclipse. He has recently returned to the kingdom after a long expedition into the neighboring countries. I heard that you will be visiting Canterlot to help your friend Rarity ro deliver a package, and I urge you to stop by for a visit

Signed,

Princess Celestia'

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief after learning that her mentor was safe. She then went over to Spike and said "Okay, 'now' I'm calm. You ready to go help Rarity?"

Spike instantly forgot Twilight's earlier outburst and looked at her with excitement as he said "You know it!"

She picked him up onto her back and started to trot out the door as she said "Well let's get going, it's a long carriage ride to Canterlot" The door closed behind them leaving the still ruined library empty.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Palace. . .

Eclipse was sleeping in his old room. It was a simple circular room. It had white walls that matched the rest of the palace. His bed sat in the center it was a black circular bed with a single white pillow. He was sleeping comortly as servants and guards were gathered outside his door to see their new superior. He awoke with a yawn and rose up. Alll the servant and guards quickly moved away from the door except two servants. He walked over to a black dresser located next to a glass door leading to a balcony overlooking the gardens. He quicly looked over his appearance before stepping outside to admire the day's beauty. He breathed in the sweer fresh air and the alluring scent of the garden's botanical life. He turned around to go inside when he saw the two servants. One was a pure white Earth Pony mare with a straight, flowing, orange mane that was fringed at the ends. Her cutie mark was a yellow flower. The second was a dark blue unicorn mare with a neatly cut light blue mane. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon slightly covered by a cloud.

They quickly bowed down as the first spoke in an angelic voice "I'm sorry for the intrusion your majesty"

The second looked up to Eclipse and asked in a soft, timid "Do you need anything Sir?"

Eclipse looked at the two and said "There is no need for formalities. Please, tell me your names"

The first stood up and replied "Marigold"

The second proceeded to stand as well and said "Moondancer"

Eclipse chuckled and said "Those are very lovely names. It's nice to meet both of you. and to answer your earlier question, no I'm fine"

Moondancer looked a little worried and asked "Are you sure?"

Eclipse lowered his head so that him and Moondancer were at eye level and he said "I'm sure"

Merrigold lloked at him and said "Just let us know if you need anyrhing and we'll be right on it"

He watched as the two exited and closed the door behind them. He then thought 'I wonder what Luna is up to?' as he started towards the door. He opened the doors and began to walk down the palace halls. He soon found his desttination; the Royal Study. He proceeded to open the door and found Luna sitting at a table in the center of an octagon room. The six walls along the side walls were lined with shelves while the wall on the far side was decorated with a stained glass window depicting Luna and Celestia in a yin-yang shape, along with the sun and moon. Eclipse smiled as he saw that Luna was passed out with her head lying on a stack of books. He walked over and nudged her side while whispering "Lulu, wake up sis"

Luna stirred before mumbling "No Tia, I don't wanna go to speech class" She then opened her eyes to see Eclipse standing next to her. She gasped and asked "Brother, how long have you been here?"

He wore a toothy grin while his eyes were closed and said "Just got here. So what are you doing?"

"Not much, just studying acceptable social behavior for the current era" Luna replied.

Eclipse looked ather and said "Nice, but I was wonderring if you wanted to get out of this study and enjoy some sights. Maybe we could test some of the things you learned in town"

Luna looked at him with a surprised look and asked "How are we supposed to move through town without being notiiced by commoners, or worse, the ponyrazzi?"

Eclipse wore the same grin from earlier and said "You let me worry about that"

To be continued. . .

End of Chapter.

Til the next chapter, farewell fellow bronys.

A message to decode. . .

Hate

Everything.

Fear

Only

Understanding

Nothing.

Don't

Miracles

Exist?

I have little time. . .

also, I love my little pony: friendship is magic, like you didn't already know that. let me know about some oneshot idea-s and give me a penname and I'll credit you in the story for the idea when I write it, if you want me to write it that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Returns of Eclipse

I do not own MLP:FIM. If I did, it would probably suck. I also don't own any mentioned or referenced company, merchandise, corporation. or copyrighted material. Leave honest reviews, no flaming.

New Chapter Happy Fun Time

Chapter 3: Canterlot over the millenia- part 2

Luna looked at Eclipse, wonderiing what his solution to remaining unseen by the public was. His horn started to light up and it slowly started to retract into his body until there was no trace of him ever having a horn. Then his body started to shrink until he was Luna's size.

"I forgot we could use physical transformation spells"

Luna said after realizing what he did. She then gasped and asked "How will you change back without your horn?"

Eclipse simply grinned and said "I put a time limit to the spell. I'll automatically change back in about six hours"

She sighed in relief and her horn began to glow soon after. Her wings began to retract into her body until, liike Eclipse's horn, there was no trace of her having wings at all. She smiled and said "Well, let's go"

She started to walk wheen Eclipse put a forehoof in front of her to stop her. She looked up at him as he said "No one will be able to notice me, but you are a different story. Maybe you should diisguise yourself better"

She placed a hoof on her chin, pondering how she could disguise herself better. She then realized what the perfect disguise was. She then magicked over her pair of reading glasses and placed them on her snout. She then looked at Eclipse and asked "So, what do you think?"

He looked at her and said "It's. . . perfect. Not too obvious, but iit draws enough attention to properly disguise you"

She smiled and they proceeded towards the palace gates. They were about to open the palace doors when the gate guard stopped them. He asked in a serious tone "Who are you and why are you leaving the palace?"

Eclipse stepped foward and calmly said "I am Prince Eclipse, and she is Princess Luna, we were going to enjoy some of Canterlot's sights outside of the palace. So if you don't mind. . ."

He was cut short by the guard angrily saying "You may leave the palace, but never insult her majest Luna. Everyone in the palace know she's an alicorn and only wears glasses when reading. And personally, I've never heard of this 'Prince Eclipse'. So before you go, apologize for tarnishing her majesty's name"

Luna was infuriated that the guard spoke to her brother in that tone. She quickly started to accuse of him of treason but was stopped by Eclipse. He looked at the guard and said "Fine, I'll apologize, but only if you win The Game"

Luna's face went pale as she remembered all the headaches caused by those two words. she promptly covered her ears as the guard smirked and retorted "Is that all. Fine, what are the rules"

Eclipse grinned and began to say the rules. "Rule one; you are now playing the game. Rule two; If you lose the game, you must scream 'I lost The Game!' Rule three; if you think about The Game, you lose"

The guard chuckled and said "This is gonna be eas. . ." He stopped suddenly and frowned before screaming "I LOST THE GAME!"

Many passerbys simply looked at the outburst caused by the guard who was doubled over, rubbing his temples. Luna looked at Eclipse as they walked out the gates and asked "Was that really necessary?" with a hint of distaste in her voice.

Eclipse smiled and said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice "Yes. It was that, or you threatening him with banishment out of anger"

She began to protest but suddenly looked in awe at the scene before them.

Canterlot Central Plaza. Eclipse and Luna stared in awe at the many stores surrounding many vendor's carts, which surrounded a magnificent marble fountain. The plaza itself was flooded with all kinds of ponies varying from school foals and college students, to families enjoying the sunny day. They couldn't believe that these wonders were just outside of the palace walls. Eclipse was the first to break their silence by asking Luna "So, where do tou want to go first?"

Luna thought over for a second before pointing to a building with many ponies of all ages entering and exiting it. The store was built from brick and had a black, white, and red sign that said 'GameClop'. "Whatever their wares are, it seems popular" said Luna with a hint of glee in her voice.

Eclipse smiled as they made theiir way through the crowds and into the store. The were greeted by a green unicorn stallion wearing a black vest saying "Welcome to GameClop" from the counter. He had a lime green coat and spiky black mane. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and his cutie mark was an NeighStation3 controller.

Eclipse and Luna walked up to the counter and Eclipse asked "If you don't mind me asking, what is it you sell here?"

The cashier looked at him and said "Here at GameClop, we sell video games, video game consoles, and video game accessories. I've been running a successful line of GameClops ever since my uncle started Neightendo, and my father begun Pony, one of the most successful electronics manufacturers in Equastria. If you want to try, we have several demo stations set up"

Eclipse nodded his head and quicly said "Thank You" as him and Luna walked to the demo station for the XPony 360. Eclipse and Luna spent five minutes getting used to holding the controllers and learning the button layout, before Eclipse began to browse the demo title.

"Colts of War 3, Haylo Reach, Call of Cutie: Modern Warmare 3? These are some creative titles, aren't they Luna?" Eclipse asked.

Luna nodded and thought aloud "You would think we would've heard of these" as she pondered over which game to play.

Then as they were moving the selection they came across a game called Tom Coltsy's Endwar. They smiled, but when the selected it a message pooped up that said 'Store Manager Contacted'

Luna looked confused and asked "Is this the game?"

Eclipse shook his head and said in an unsure tone "I don't think so"

As they were about to change to another game, the colt from earlier walked up and said "Ecuse me, but if you want to play that game, you'll have to go to our special game station for multiplayer options" He then lead them to a special station where two XPony360s were connected to a television in the opposite direction of the other one. As they sat down they noticed that they needed to put down their name.

Luna looked at Eclipse and told him "Just use a diisguise name"

After they entered their names the screen showed the selection of three factions(A/N These factions will be described as they would appear on the game for Luna and Eclipse):

The Royal Solar Union, led by Celestia; this group of Zealots will fight to their dying breath for their beloved ruler.

Special Units: Royal Guards

WMD: Orbital Solar Cannon

The New Lunar Republic, led by Luna; This group of ponies believe that Celestia is too soft of a ruler and have teamed up with Luna to provide a new form of government for Equastria.

Special Units: Shadowbolts

WMD: Lunar Comet Barrage

The Equastrian Liberation Army, led by Discord; This mix of ponies and other sentient creatures follow Discord who has once again escaped his stone prison in hope of spreading chaos over Equastria.

Speacial Units: Beasts

WMD: Megaton Chaos Charges

Luna and Eclipse enetered in their names and the monitor screen on the side of the display in view for other cuustomers said "Match Begin" and the words popped up saying

'Darkmoon leading NLR Airborne Battalion against Blackout, commander of ELA Armored Battalion'

Many onlookers became curious about the two palying the strategy game and came over to watch.

An hour later. . .

"Huzzah, Take that!" Luna cried victoriously as she lead an assualt with her Shadowbolt unit and conquered Eclipse's main base. Her assualt team consisted of three battle carraiges, four attack chariots, five unicorn squads, and her Shadowbolt unit. Luna asked "What do think of that brother?" with a cocky grin.

"Just this." He replid as Luna was bombarded with boulders and attacked by four Manticores and two Cockatrices,, which wiped out her entire assualt force in a matter of seconds.

Luna's jaw dropped at this and said "No matter, as long as my base stands, I will win this."

Suddenly, her hope disappeared as the screen flashed rred and displayed the message "WMD DETECTED" Luna began to fortify her base the best she could, but it was too late as a trio of Griffins flew over her base and dropped a large crystal. The last thing she remembered was that iconic mushroom cloud as her base was reduced to a pile of ashes.

After the game was ended, Eclipse walked over and said "And that sister, is how you win" as the screen flashed 'Victory: Blackout, Commander of ELA Armored Battalion'.

As they proceeded to leave the store many ponies cheered to the newfound gamers who had stretched the game into a long battle with a stunning victory. After Luna and Eclipse exited the store they looked at the time, which was 1:53.

"So what do we do now?" Luna asked as she and Eclipse walked down the crowded streets.

Eclipse pondered about what they would do next. As the passed a building he heard a voice shouting.

". . . ine, if that's how it is, I QUIT!" the voice screamed as a beautiful pink Earth Pony mare with a blond mane and a flower cutie mark left the building in a huff.

"Bah, who needs you anyway Dumbkompf!" Yelled a light blue Earth Pony mare with a silver mane and cutie mark of a camera stood at the doorway. The mare then sighed and said "Just great, first I lose Flootershy, now I lose that flower mare, this is a serious pile of bull. . ."

"Ma'am. . ." Eclipse interupted. ". . .is everything okay?"

"No, mine only model just quit, and I need her for a fashion show in about two hours. If I don't get a new model in this time, I will be ruined" the mare replied melodramatically. The mare then looked at Luna and gasped as she looked at Luna and said "Such grace, such composure, such beauty, you must model for I, Photo Finish, am about to make you a star"

Luna and Eclipse both wore a shocked expression as they both asked "WHAT?"

End of Chapter.

Til the next chapter, farewell fellow bronys.

Leave review or Eclipse will make you play The Game. Just joking. . .

. . .or am I?

Better safe than sorry I always say.


	5. Chapter 5

Returns of Eclipse

I do not own MLP:FIM. If I did, it would probably suck. I also don't own any mentioned or referenced company, merchandise, corporation. or copyrighted material. Leave honest reviews, no flaming.

Also, there will be clopping in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Canterlot over the millenia- part 3

Luna and Eclipse stood there with their jaws agape at Photo Finish's statement. They still couldn't believe what they were hearing. Luna couldn't believe she was pretty enough for this, and Eclipse couuldn't believe that this mare wanted her sister to be a model.

Luna was the first to break the silence. "Excuse me, but did you just ask me to model for you?"

"Yes, you have ze perfect body. Such a slender frame. Such grace in each of your movements. And such a beautiful cuttie mark. Like I said, your body is perfect for modelling" The mare said.

Eclipse then noticed something about the mare. "Excuse me, but you said your name was Photo Finish?"

Eclipse asked.

"Yes, I am Photo Finish, ze one and only" She replied.

"I see. Are you from Germaney?" Eclipse inquired.

"Yes, the accent gave it away, didn't it?"She asked, as she blushed with embarrassment.

"You probably don't recognize me, but I remember you." Eclipse said as he grinned.

Flashback: 20 years ago

Eclipse was walking down a cobblestone path in the town of Berlin, Germaney. He looked as he passed several shops on the way to his destination which was a small cafe in the middle of town. He arrived after a few minuutes of walking, and sat down at a table to wait for his friend. As he looked at the menu he heard the chair across from him move. He looked to see his friend. She was a light blue Earth Pony mare with a straight white mane and tail. He looked into her ruby red eyes and said "It's been a while Photo"

She looked at him and smiled before saying "I know, I've been busy. Mr, Print wanted me to get pictures of the new brewery downtown"

Eclipse looked at her with a quizzical expression and asked "You mean Cut N. Print, your cousin?"

She nodded and replied "Yes, he got promoted after his father went into retirement"

He smiled and leanned over the table. As he did, he kissed Photo Finish on the lips. It was a short, but meaningful one. He looked into her eyes as he stroked his hoof through her mane and said "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too mein love" She replied as she kissed him back. Eclipse could feel her tongue hitting his lip asking for permission to enter. He opened his mouth and their tongues began to fight over dominance.

They continued for about three minutes before stopping, gasping for air. Eclipse looked into her eyes before saying "I'll be leaving today"

Photo's ears dropped and she sadly said "I know. Will you come back to visit"

He shook his head and said "I'm sorry, but I need to visit many more countries before returning home"

She looked into his eyes and realized she probably would never see her lover again. She sobbed and said "I love you"

He frowned and said "I know" before getting up from the table. He unfurled his wings and flew off to the east.

Photo Finish sniffled and said to herself "I'll never forget him"

End of Flashback. . .

Photo Finish looked at the black pegasus, finally realizing who he was. She slowly walked towards Eclipse and took of her glasses to reveal her red eyes to him. She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes as she walked slightly closer.

"It's good to see you again" he said as he inched his head, where their noses were almost touching.

Photo looked into his eyes and moved her head closers as well, til their lips were but cenntimeters apart and said "I've missed you" as she closed the gap between their lips.

They closed their eyes as they were involved in a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as they continued to kiss for about two minuutes before seperating and Photo nuzzled against Eclipse's chest.

"What is going on?" Luna asked in an tone stuck between panic and curious.

Eclipse flashed a sheepish grin towards Luna and chuckled a bit before saying "Sis, I want you to meet my old marefriend, Photo Finish"

Photo Finish then gasped as she realized something. "Mein goodness, you are Princess Luna" she blurted out before quickly bowing. She quickly stood back up and said "I can't believe that not only is mein new model perfect, but she is Princess Luna"

Luna still in a state of shock because of the events that just took place within this short amount of time. She then recovered and said "But I never agreed to be your model"

Photo Finish gasped and asked "Please, I am begging you. I have no one else that can fill in this position as a model. You must."

Luna mulled it over and said "I suppose since you're my brother's marefriend"

Photo Finish quickly clopped her hooves together and two assistants appeared. "These two will prepare you for the fashion show in forty-five minutes, while me and Eclipse negotiate business in my office" she said as the assistants pushed Eclipse and Luna into the building with herself not far behind.

Meanwhile at Ponyville Train Station. . .

Rarity, Twilight, and Spike had just arrived at the Train Station with the dresses Rarity intended to deliver to Canterlot. As they arrived at the platform Spike asked Rarity "When we get there Rarity, how about we go see the crown jewels? We never got the chance last time we went to Canterlot."

Rarity smiled and said "Of course Spike, that sounds lovely" as a train arriived at the platform. "Let's get going, Hoity Toity invited us to a fashion show in Canterlot. He'll be using to promote my new line of dresses. He even got Photo Finish to get the best model she could find for it" Rarity said as she puulled the cart on board one of the larger cargo containers.

"Sound fun, doesn't it Spike?" said Twilight as she pulled the second cart into the same container.

"I guess" Spike said without enthusiasm as he rode on Twilights back and helped her release herself from the cart. They then made their way to a booth with Rarity on one of the riders cars and sat down as a mare's voice boomed over an intercom.

"Passengers, we are now departing on a thirty minute trip to Canterlot. Please enjoy the ride and thank you for choosing Steam N. Gin Railways as your travel company" the mare's voice said.

"Canterlot, here we come" all three said in unison as the train began to move.

Back in Canterlot. . .

Eclipse walked into a small office that contained a desk and two chairs across from each other and a large recliner against the side wall. Filing cabinets lined the walls every except at the door and behind the desk. A large bookcase occupied the wall behind the desk. He looked around the room at the surprisingly generic look of Photo Finish's office.

As he continued to look he heard the door open and close behind him. He looked and saw Photo Finish walking up to him, swaying her hips as she walked.

"How about we continue from where we left off mein love" she said as she removed her glasses that revealed her ruby red eyes and pushed her lips against his. causing his wing to pop open.

They kissed passionately, their tongues battling with each other for dominance over the other. Eventually Eclipse submitted as Photo Finish pushed him toward the recliner against the side wall. She quickly seperated from Eclipse before pushing him down into the recliner. He sat straight up with his back against the seat as Photo Finish climbed on top of him and proceeded to French kiss him again. As their tongues continued to swirl around each other, Eclipse felt a hoof cup his balls.

Eclipse smiled and said "Looks like someone doesn't want to wait to start" as his penis started to slide out of it's sheath and poke into Photo Finish.

She felt him poking her with his 2 foot long and 2 and a half inch wide member, and decided to get down.

She looked at it before saying "I forgot how huge you are" before she kissed the base of his shaft.

She dragged her tongue from the bottom of his hot shaft up, before flicking at the tip. Seeing this produce a pleasured groan from Eclipse she sucked on the tip moving her tongue around his shaft. Then, she slowly bagan to slide her lips down his shaft about six inches before she began to bob her head up and down his engorged member.

Eclipse moaned as she sucked him off. As she did this she also began to massage his shaft one hoof and his balls with the other earning another satisfied moan from her mate.

"Ohhhh, Photo. This feels so good" Eclipse said as she increased her speed causing him more pleasue. He relaxed as he threw back his head and ran a hoof through her mane. He moaned when she started swirling her tongue around his shaft as she continued to suck his cock. She soon stopped massaging his shaft and balls as she placed both hooves on each side of Eclipse.

She was now bracing herself with her hooves as she managed to fit 9 inches into her mouth and bob her head with incredible speed. The air was filled with the wet slurping noise she made as she sucked on his member. She kept bobbing her head with increasing speed, making Eclipse moan even louder. Soon she felt his cock begin to spasm in her mouth and his hoof on the back of her head as she deepthroated him and was able to get a foot of his engorged member into her mouth.

"Aghhh, I'm gonna cum!" Eclipse moaned as held her head down.

She tried to lift her head up, but he wouldn't let her. He moaned as he thrust his hips foward and shot several spurts of his hot stallion seed down her throat. The sheer amount of seed caused her to sputter and choke a bit. After a few seconds, he released his grip and she spat out his member coughed up a little bit a sperm that landed on the carpet below.

She took a deep breath before saying "Oh my, you must have been really pent up"

Eclipse just chuckled nervously as Photo Finish placed her front hooves on top of her desk and spead her back legs giving him a clear view of her drenching wet marehood.

"Take me, take me now mein mate" Photo Finish pleaded.

He got up with his member still rock hard between his legs. He walked to her, placing his snout against her wet snatch and inhaling the alluring scent radiating from her hot sex. She shuddered as she felt his snout make contact with her delicate flower. She was moaned loudly as she felt his tongue reach out and lap at the outer edge of her soft folds. He continued to lap at her sweet cunt, before probing the inside of her with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around her insides, looking for that sweet spot of hers.

Suddenly, Photo moaned loudly as Eclipse's tongue hit her g-spot. He probed her g-spot even more, becoming more encourged with each moan that came from her. As he ate her out, Photo's front legs fell out from under her and knocked a few random objects off her desk. She then let out a high-pitched moan as his tongue run over her clit before he continued to eat ou her pussy. She continued to moan and slightly drool from the pleasure of Eclipse's tongue. Soon, she felt a pressure build as he kept licking her cunt.

"I'm- I'm going to- CUMMMM!" She screamed as her entire body spasmed. This took Eclipse by surprise as he was greeted by a torrent of her sweet juices that filled his mouth and covered his muzzle. The rest ended up forming a second puddle on the carpet. Eclipse quickly lapped up the juices from her lips before pulling away to get few breaths of fresh air.

As Photo Finish was panting for breath from her recent orgasm, she felt a weight press down on her back as Eclipse began to mount her, pushing her sweat-drenched dress up her back. She gasped as she felt him position himself, prodding her sobbing wet entrance with his member.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he stedied himself with both hooves at her side on the desk

She nodded and said "Please, make me yours"

He slowly pushed foward, sinking inch after inch of his member into her tight wet cunt. He continued to push further into her, stopping after he had sunk a full foot into her. He then slowly pulled about 6 inches before quickly slamming back in. He continued to do this, building a rhythm and pounding deeper with each thrust. Soon he had gotten a foot and a half of his member into her tight hole. They both moaned loudly as he thrust into her sobbing wet hole faster by the second.

"Harder mein love!, she moaned as he started to wildly thrust into her tight cunt even harder than before making her body move forward with every movement. He now was thrusting his entire member into her causing a slapping noise to resound through the office with every thrust he made as his balls hit her clit, causing even more pleasure for the pair.

"Faster!", Photo moaned as he increased the pace of his movements to nearly unthinkable speeds. He bagan to flap his wings in rhythm with his thrusts, helping him to move even faster and harder than before, which made Photo lift off her hind hooves as he thrust into her.

"I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum" Photo yelled as she came relesing her juices down Eclipse's shaft.

He shuddered as Photo's wet hole tightened around his engorged member. He pushed in to the hilt and released himself deep inside her with such force that some actually stated to leak from her hole and drip down to the puddle from earlier.

They stood there, panting and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. But, it was short lived as the door opened to reveal a white unicorn with an unruly blue mane.

"Hey mom, I got that record you wante. . ." she trailed off as she saw the two ponies before her in a compromising position.

Photo freaked out as she bucked Eclipse off of her causing him to hit the wall and knock over the recliner. She quickly tried to straighten herself up for the guest.

"Mom, who is that?" the guest asked with a tone of suspicion and disgust.

"Well, you see. . ." Photo started nervously.

"Fuck Photo, what was that about" Eclipse asked in an annoyed tone. He looked to see the guest and quickly covered his now limp stallionhood with a stray file while blushing slightly.

Photo continued to explain to the guest. ". . .Vinyl, this is your father" she said nervously.

"What?" Vinyl and Eclipse asked at the same time.

End of Chapter

Well, looks like Vinyl is royalty and Eclipse is a father. I'll go ahead and say it, this isn't his only child. There are at LEAST 2 others. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

This fic will go on Hiatus until further notice. Please leave some reviews to let me know how I'v done so far and encourage me to end the Hiatus earlier than I plan. I also plan to write some short stories.


End file.
